comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-9876)
Peter Parker is a photographer working for the Daily Bugle. He is also studying science at Empire State University. What only a handful of people know however is that he is your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! He has recently been resurrected with new powers given to him by a mysterious entity known as the Other after dying defeating Morlun. However, he sees that while he was gone, another kid has been running around calling himself Spider-Man... Full History Early life Peter Parker was born to scientists Richard and Mary Parker on April 27th, 1993, in Queens, New York. When Peter was 3, his parents dropped him off to Uncle Ben and Aunt May's house. Richard and Mary were on their way to a science meeting in London when their plane crashed shortly after departure. Nobody knew the true reason behind this. Not even Peter, Ben, nor May. All that came out at the newspapers were 'MARRIED COUPLE DIE IN PLANE CRASH' and 'PLANE CRASH KILLS PASSENGERS'. Ben and May took in Peter to live in their house afterwards. Even to this day, Peter is still interested in finding out what truly happened to his parents. As he grew older, he developed a liking for science, similar to his parents, which, along with his shyness, made him a primary target for bullies, including Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. His only three friends in life were Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, and Eddie Brock Jr., although because of the four year age gap between Eddie and Peter, and because of Eddie Brock Sr.'s death, they never got to see each other much after Eddie graduated High School. Origins It was the beginning of Peter Parker's senior year at Midtown High, and still nobody cared about him, except for Harry and Gwen. He was still the ugly duckling of the school. There was a science expo that would take place on the end of September, and Peter, along with many students of the school, went. Peter was enthusiastic about going. He wanted to learn more about the magical world of science. The expo was funded by Horizon Labs, which created genetically enhanced spiders. During the expo, the students got to learn about genetically enhanced animals, including spiders. When a scientist ran through the spiders, she noticed that there was one of seven spiders missing. That one missing spider bit Parker in the hand. Peter felt a pinch in his hand. At first, the bite had no effect, but as the expo went on, Peter started to feel nauseated, and he was sent home early. His uncle and aunt were shocked to see him home so early. Peter told them about how sick he was getting, and how he wished he could stay until the end. He spent the rest of the day stuck in his room, once running to vomit in the bathroom. By nighttime, Peter felt terminally ill, and collapsed. While asleep, he suffered a terrible nightmare, in which he was stuck in a strand of webs, like a fly. As he tried to escape, he saw a gigantic spider coming towards him. The spider then went on to eat Parker to death before he would wake up from this nightmare. After waking up, he noticed that he was no longer sick. He felt fine. He put on his glasses, but the blurred his vision, and when he was not with glasses, he would see perfectly fine. He noticed that his physique has changed to, that it went from a gaunt, skinny figure to that of an Olympic Gymnast in his prime, with abs that would make Flash jealous! (MORE OF THE ORIGIN AND HISTORY COMING SOON). Early adventures The Sinister Six The Horror of the Green Goblin Joining the Big Leagues The Death of Gwen Stacy Short Retirement The Clone Saga Hobgoblin The Symbiote Venom Neogenetic Nightmare Kraven's Last Hunt Maximum Carnage The Return of the Clones The Death of Spider-Man The Other The Return of Spider-Man Spider-Verse Powers TBA.......... Trivia • This version of Peter is slightly older than most other versions when he gets his powers. • His origin is a hybrid of the 616, 1610, and Raimi versions. • Peter is a huge wrestling fan. This is one of the reasons why he would want to start his showbiz career as a wrestler. Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Spider Sense Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Animal Traits Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Inventors Category:Expert Combatant Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Heroes Category:Organic Webbing Category:Created by NewMU Category:Secret Identity Category:Vigilantes Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Super Smart Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Formerly Deceased